


The Darling King

by Rojia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Medieval, fufilling a prompt, love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojia/pseuds/Rojia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>Arthur is a king, Eames is his favourite knight. Not that Arthur would ever let him know that. Eames is a cheeky bastard who definitely shouldn't call his king "darling" and isn't that hot anyway. Yes. </p>
<p>Basically, two powerful men who don't know how to express their feelings and are acting really stupid. </p>
<p>I would love if Eames had just returned from the battle he helped win. Please happy ending and please no (explicit) sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   -  Sorry it took so long hun!</p></blockquote>





	The Darling King

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Inceptiversary_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inceptiversary_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



Arthur shouldn't have let him get away with calling him darling. The first time had been after he'd gone missing on a patrol, he hadn't meant to play favorites but he couldn't help himself, and when Eames had reappeared he'd been a little too concerned about him. Eames had simply said “Not to worry darling, I'll always come back.”, which had started a number of suspicious looks which he'd followed with, “Well he worries like my wife would.” 

There had been laughter, there had been a few jokes made among the knights of the 'wifely king', but Eames had never stopped calling him darling. Even now as they sat at a large head table, reveling in the victory of a battle hard fought and hard won, he managed to slip it out to a chorus of laughter from the others. 

Yusuf was nearly falling out of his seat, his cheeks red with the sheer number of wine glasses he'd emptied. He was nodding along to what Ariadne was saying as she waved her hands this way and that, explaining about a man she'd unhorsed using only her boot and a sapling. Cobb was staring dejectedly down at his plate, no doubt lost in the same thoughts he was always lost in, had always been lost in since his wife's passing, but he nodded approvingly as she spoke. 

Saito had vanished out among the men and women of the house that had attended, no doubt looking for the later, which left the seat to his left empty. To his right sat Eames.

The broad man had been drinking and talking and calling out songs that the hall sang back to him, some praising the battle, some the victory, and a few even praising Arthur, their fearless king that had lead them to victory. Truth be told, as much of a fighter as he was, these men and woman were what kept him going. If not for Ariadne's quick thinking they never would have flanked the Fisher's army. If not for Saito they would have had to contend with more mercenaries then they might have been able to handle. If not for Cobb reassuring him at every turn and Yusuf lobbing bottle full of who-knew-what into the enemy soldiers he might not have made it. If not for Eames bearing down on that swordsman with his enormous war hammer he certainly wouldn't have. He felt his hand rub at the small wound on his shoulder he'd gotten from that swordsman.

They all laughed as Ariadne and Cobb took it upon themselves to lead Yusuf to his room, a feat he couldn't manage on his own at the moment. Arthur couldn't help but notice, however, that it left him and Eames alone at the high table. 

They weren't really alone. All night Eames' household had been running in and out, bringing more food, helping find beds for the soldiers, he had brought them all here after all. He had offered them all food and a good night's sleep on his estate before the long march back tot he castle. Saito had made a joke about them putting his people out and Eames had only laughed it off, saying something about not ever using the house anyway, it wasn't like he had a wife to go home to.

“Darling, you really should get some sleep.” He looked over to see Eames watching him like a parent might. “You've hurt yourself, and even a king needs sleep.”

He and Arthur had this argument nearly every night when they were campaigning. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, or even that he didn't want to sleep, but rather that he had things to do. He needed to plan out the battle strategies, he needed to check on the men, he needed to... but now he didn't. They had won, in no small part to Eames himself. Without the man sitting next to him, worrying about him, he wouldn't be here right now. “You're right.” He answered, and the look on Eames' face betrayed his surprise.

He stood up suddenly, and a little unevenly thanks to the rather large tankard of ale in front of him no doubt. “Well then allow me to show you to your room!” He gave a bow, possibly even an earnest one.

“Lead on.” He said with a chuckle, rising from his seat and waving a hand to dismiss them men that stood with him. They all sat back down, continued to drink and eat, and he slipped out the side door behind Eames' broad frame. 

They went quietly down the halls, past paintings of Eames' ancestors, pictures of him when he was young. Arthur paused to look at one of him and a blonde woman he had never met. “My twin sister,” Eames informed him, “Pitty I was the better looking one.” Arthur laughed a little, followed along again, and stopped outside a pair of large doors that Eames opened dramatically. “It's the Lord's rooms,” He explained, “Although I've only used them once or twice myself, but they're nicer then yours at the castle at any rate.”

Arthur looked around the room, large and warm and welcoming as it was it was not grander then his own rooms, and he informed his favored knight of this, “Although I don't have as many furs.” 

Eames smiled, standing a little too close, “Nothing warmer on a cold night.” Arthur began unbuckling what armor he still wore, a cuirass and pixane, but gauntlets were not made for unbuckling belts. Eames stepped forward without a word and began unbuckling the pieces. “Let's have a look at that shoulder.” Arthur didn't flinch as the other man pulled the front piece of plate off and slid the opening of his shirt over to reveal the bandage Yusuf had put on it. He lifted the edge and looked at the thin cut that ran along his collar bone. “Oh is that all? I've had worse darling.”

Even a little drowsy from the wine and still a little dizzy from the pumping adrenaline after the battle Arthur couldn't ignore the way he said it this time. He turned his hands and Eames undid the gauntlets, setting them and the rest of the armor on the chair near the bed before he bowed, not nearly as earnestly this time, and headed for the door. 

Arthur hesitated. He looked at the bed, with its mounds of warm furs and blankets, beckoning him to sleep and rest his battle weary body. He looked at the door as Eames stopped and looked back at him, “Anything else I can get for you m'lord?”

Arthur stared at him for a long moment, he wasn't sure why but he started to say something, only to stop again. Eames nodded and started to leave when it finally came out, “Wait.” Eames stopped and walked back into the room, standing there at the door and waiting patiently as any subject might. “Close the door.” 

Eames obediently closed the door behind him, continuing the watch him as if there might be something wrong. “Was there something you needed?” 

Arthur just stood there for a moment. “You...”

Eames seemed surprised for a moment, and then smiled, “Well it's about time darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Arthur is a king, Eames is his favourite knight. Not that Arthur would ever let him know that. Eames is a cheeky bastard who definitely shouldn't call his king "darling" and isn't that hot anyway. Yes. 
> 
> Basically, two powerful men who don't know how to express their feelings and are acting really stupid. 
> 
> I would love if Eames had just returned from the battle he helped win. Please happy ending and please no (explicit) sex.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Sorry it took so long hun!


End file.
